Thanksgiving Mario Special
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Morton eats the turkey for the Thanksgiving dinner, and the Koopalings must get another one before Bowser finds out


Thanksgiving Mario special

*darkland, Bowser's castle*

Kamek was in the kitchen, about to season the turkey

-your vileness, want me to season the turkey?- he asked

-NOOOO!!!- Bowser answerer yelling as he entered the kitchen running -don't touch my turkey! I'm in charge of preparing this year's Thanksgiving turkey and only I can season it!-

-Okay, but try not to burn yourself- Kamek said as he left

Bowser opened the oven end looked at the cooked and delicious- looking turkey

-hi, turkey, turkey- Bowser said as he poured a bit of sauce over it. When he was about to close the door…

-HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY!!!- Morton yelled happily as he and Ludwig entered the kitchen. Bowser startled and hurt his fingers with the door.

-Argh!-

- Hey, the turkey smells delicious- Ludwig said

-I want you two, vultures, to stay away from my turkey. I've cooking it for more of seven hours and I want it perfect for the dinner-

Iggy and Lemmy came in

-That means you, too! - Bowser told them –well, I'm going to visit Aunt Berta to the hospital-

-She swelled again? - Lemmy asked

-oh, yeah. And don't you dare to touch the turkey!-

-We got it; dad- Iggy said rolling his eyes

Bowser left while Wendy, Roy, Junior and Larry came in

-So, who's coming for Dinner? - Larry asked

-we will be twelve: our family, Grandma Molly, Uncle Raymond and Aunt Gertie- Iggy answered

-ah, Aunt Gertie? - Wendy asked frustrated

-what's wrong with her? - Junior asked

-nothing, she just has a big moustache- Roy said sarcastically

-How are we supposed to eat if we are looking at her moustache? - Morton said

-Come on; help me put the table for dinner- Iggy said as he left for the dining room

-I'll help you- Larry said

-me too- Roy said

Everyone but Morton left to prepare the table. He looked at the turkey. So golden… so delicious… he tasted a bit. It WAS delicious. Morton grabbed a leg slowly

-Morton, we don't have all day!!- Ludwig yelled from the dining room

Morton startled and broke a leg of the turkey

-oh, no! - He whispered

Ludwig came in and took some plates for the bread before going back to the dining room

Morton sat down next to the turkey and stared at it for a long time… before he began eating it

Meanwhile, his brothers and sister were putting the table

-You're doing it all wrong! - Iggy told Lemmy

-What? - Lemmy asked him

-you're doing it all wrong. The glasses for the water go over the knives, not over the forks-

-well I'm telling you the glasses go over the…-

Everyone heard a sound of chewing and swallowing.

-What's that sound? - Wendy asked

-I don't know- Larry said

-I think I have heard that sound before…- Iggy said

-Hey, it was from a documental of wild animals eating…- Ludwig said before he snapped his eyes open -NO!!!-

-What's wrong? - Lemmy asked

Ludwig rushed into the kitchen only to find that Morton had eaten the whole turkey, much to everyone's horror.

-what have you done?!- Wendy asked yelling

-I'm sorry! - Morton said

-why?! – Ludwig said frustrated

-I'm possessed by the turkey demon!-

-Morton, you idiot! You just signed our death wishes in blood!- Larry said angrily

-Hey, don't yell at Morton- Lemmy said

-That's it, thank you- Morton said

-do you know what dad is going to do with us when he finds out?!- Junior said

-oh, no!-

-We have to do something, we must fix it!- Ludwig said

-how are we supposed to fix the turkey? It is in Morton's stomach! - Iggy said

-You're going to give back that turkey! - Roy said as he grabbed Morton by the waist and tightened it

-ow, ow, ow!- Morton complained

-Spit it out!-

-You're crushing my pancreas!-

Roy let him go

-now you did it, Morton. Now you did it! - Wendy said

Someone knocked the door

-Bwah, its dad- Morton said horrified –Iggy, I have something to tell you… I… it was me who painted your pet chain chomp of pink!-

-WHAT?! So it was you?!- Iggy asked him uncredously

-Stop it, you two!- Ludwig said –it can't be dad… it's our parents! Guys, let them in but don't let them come in here!-

Larry, Lemmy, Iggy and Wendy went to open the door.

-Okay, we have to calm down and think- Roy said – I know! We have the bones of the turkey, don't we? Then the only thing we must do is to is to put meat in the bones!-

-That's crazy! - Ludwig said irritated –we can't make it look like before just by putting meat in the bones!-

Meanwhile, the other four koopalings were taking their parent's coats.

-Ignatius, you have grown a lot since I last saw you- Grandma Molly said as she ruffled his green, plant- like hair. Iggy grunted as he hung up the coats, he hated when people called him by his complete name.

-Who cares? - Uncle Raymond said- where's the turkey? I didn't come here to talk, I came to eat turkey-

-Silence, Raymond- Molly said

-And where's Aunt Gertie?- Wendy asked

-She went to get some spicy sauce- Raymond answered

--back at the kitchen—

-damn it! Dad it's going to kill us!- Morton said

-us? No, no, no, you mean he is going to kill YOU! You are the one who ate the turkey!- Roy said irritated

-I know! - Ludwig said –we can get another turkey!-

-but how? We can't just leave, the servants will suspect!-

-I got it! We could use Iggy's chain chomp!- Junior said

-god idea! Let's… wait a minute-

Ludwig went to the dining room and grabbed Iggy's arm before dragging him back to the kitchen.

-ow, stop! You're hurting my arm!- Iggy complained- well, what will you do?-

-listen, we need your "dearest" pet- Ludwig said

-forget about it! I'm not messing Robert in this!-

-it' either that of tell dad the truth-

-… I don't think is a bad idea-

--dining room—

-Uncle Raymond, I had A's this semester- Larry said

-Great, great- I'd like some turkey-

-Dad will arrive in a moment-

-What am I supposed to do until then?-

-Well… Iggy invented a new weapon- Wendy said

-Want him to show you how it works? - Lemmy asked

-yes. Tell him to use it to slice the turkey with it and make me a sandwich- Raymond said

Grandma Molly had fallen asleep

--courtyard—

Iggy placed two of his claws in his mouth and gave a long whistle. After a while, a small chain chomp came and began licking Iggy.

-Robert! Good boy! - Iggy chuckled

-Listen, doggie- Ludwig said –bring us a turkey… no, two turkeys-

-why two turkeys? - Morton asked

-In case something happens to one of them-

-What could go wrong?-

-YOU!-

Robert barked and left

--dining room—

Larry took a white weird- looking gun and showed it to Raymond.

-Iggy calls it the "Liquid- Cooled Quasar Ion Cannon" or LCQIC for short- he said

-great. I would applaud if I weren't so hungry- Raymond said.

Ludwig, Roy, Iggy, Morton and Junior came in.

-hey, Uncle Raymond. How are you? - Ludwig asked

-Hungry- Raymond answered

-Don't worry; there will be a lot of turkey! - Roy said

-hi, Grandma Molly- Junior said

Molly woke up

-what? Oh, hi dear- she said

Someone knocked the door

-It must be Aunt Gertie- Wendy said

-I will open the door- Iggy said as he went towards the main hall. When he opened the door, a female Koopa with a moustache came in.

-Ignatius!- Gertie said as she hugged her nephew

-ah! Somebody bring a grass-cutter!- Junior said

-Aunt Gertie, please don't call me like that…- Iggy said

-ha! Good joke, Ignatius! - was her reply

Iggy groaned, soon everyone heard barking

-Iggy, that's "you know who"- Ludwig said

-I know, let's go-

-we will be back in a while, so comfort yourselves- Morton said

-I will be comfort when I have that turkey in my belly- Raymond said

--courtyard—

Morton, Roy, Ludwig and Iggy looked at Robert.

-so, you brought them?- Ludwig asked  
Robert just barked

-yes! I'm saved- Morton said happily

-Now we won't be in trouble! - Roy said happily

However, the turkeys Robert brought… were alive. The Koopalings looked shocked at the turkeys

-Robert, those turkeys are ALIVE!!!- Ludwig said angrily

-we don't want alive turkeys, we want cooked turkeys! You know, well- browned and ready to eat!-

-Don't yell at Robert- Iggy replied angrily as he hugged Robert

-what are we going to do now?!- Ludwig said

-We should call this one Tottie and this one Reggie- Morton said chuckling

-this is serious, where are we supposed to get another turkey?!-

-Well, we could…- Iggy tried to say

-I got it! Let's go, we will go to get a turkey from Goomba! - Roy said

-Excellent idea!- Ludwig said

-Let's go!- Morton said

The tree left while Iggy stayed with Robert.

-*sigh*… come on, Robert. We must pay a visit to certain magikoopa- Iggy said as he entered the castle, Robert following him.

In Goomba's place…

Goomba was about to go out with a carton of eggs.

-Wait a minute!-

-Wait, wait!-

When the three koopalings rushed into his house, Morton bumped with Goomba. Poor Goomba dirty of eggs.

-what are you doing? You threw me to the floor! I'm full of eggs! - He said angrily

-We need a turkey! - Ludwig said

-hurry up, would you! –

Roy took a turkey from Goomba's freezer and the three rushed back to the castle

-Wait, aren't you going to help me clean! - Goomba asked

-No! - Morton answered as he closed the door. Now Goomba received a hit in the nose

--the castle's kitchen—

Ludwig, Roy and Morton rushed in

-We have to cook it, look for the cookbook!- Ludwig said

Morton took it from one of the shelves

-Soups, pumpkins, beef…- Morton read

-give me that! We don0t have much time left, Moron! – Roy said irritated as he snatched the book from Morton. He skipped the pages searching for the turkey section.

-Here it is! Damn, it says that it takes 8 hours cooking in the oven-

-We don't have eight hours!- Morton said

-really?!- Ludwig replied irritated

-I got it; let's place it in the microwave at the highest temperature!-

Ludwig placed the turkey inside the microwave and set it

-oh, no. it says that in the microwaves it takes 2 hours!- Morton said reading the cookbook

-2 HOURS!!!- Roy yelled as he took the microwave and placed it inside the oven.- that's it! It should be done sooner-

--dining room—

Wendy, Larry, Junior and Lemmy were showing each one of Iggy's inventions to Molly, Raymond and Gertie when everything trembled and an explosion was heard from the kitchen. Smoke came out

--the kitchen—

Everything had become a mess due to the explosion. Roy, Ludwig and Morton were all black due to the ash.

-… any other brilliant ideas? - Morton asked

Iggy came in and, to Everyone's shock; he was holding a turkey like the one Morton had eaten.

-what did you…?! How did you…?! Where did you…?!- Ludwig asked shocked

-While you were doing who knows what, I told Kamek everything and he appeared another turkey with his wand-

-… That would have been a good idea- Morton said

-Finally, we can rest!- Larry said

-I will get some soda- Morton said

-I'm going to get a seat- Ludwig said as he sat down

Morton got a purple soda out of the fridge and opened it, but the top went right into the turkey

-oh, oh- Morton said

- "oh, oh" what? - Lemmy asked

-The top of my soda went into the turkey-

-WHAT?!!!- The others yelled

-Don't worry; I will get it back-

Morton got his hand into the turkey, but he couldn't get it out

-Guys, it's hot!- Morton said

-Then get your hand out of the turkey!- Iggy said

- I can't! It's stuck!-

-argh! This can't be happening to me!!!- Ludwig angrily yelled as he tried to help Morton

--dining room—

Molly, Raymond and Gertie were waiting for Bowser when the koopalings rushed in, trying to get Morton's hand out of the turkey.

-Morton has a turkey in the hand? - Gertie asked

Robert, who was also there, started to bark. Bowser finally arrived

-sorry for the delay, but… hey, what are you doing with my turkey?!- Bowser asked angrily

Ludwig finally could get Morton's hand out of the turkey… but the turkey hit Bowser in the head.

-Argh!- he yelled as he fell to the ground

-Dad! - Iggy, Larry, Junior and Lemmy yelled as they went next to their father

-… huh… happy thanksgiving?- Morton said nervously


End file.
